True Feelings
by STCabbie
Summary: What happens when Soul messes up and Maka gets a little injury. Lucky Kid was there to help her...
1. Chapter 1

My most loved friends! Hey, how ya doin'? Yes, anyway, we're on to a whole new story today. I was writing a Draco x Hermione one-shot on the laptop at the Gran's but now I'm home, so I'm using my new one. Anyway, I was just messing around on Google Images and then I got some images for Kid x Maka so I decided to give them another little one-shot. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Soul Eater

Abbie and the horsies ;)

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

Maka hissed at the pain. She sat in the infirmary, on the best next to the window, and clawed at the sheets. Nygus sighed.

'You're getting more reckless. I know you have weapon blood, but still, you're more experienced as a technician.'

'I'm just lucky Kid was there to get me out.'

'Where was Soul?' Nygus pried, placing Maka's left ankle on a low table.

'Uh...' A wave of realisation washed over the Meister's face. 'I-I don't... know.'

The door to the infirmary swung open, revealing Maka's closest friends. Black Star with his teal spikes was being restrained by a smiling Tsubaki. Liz and Patty held a carrier bag each, filled to bursting with what looked like sweets. The four filed in and collapsed on the spare two beds, grinning at Maka.

Nygus got up and grabbed a clipboard off her desk. 'I'll be back,' she said, before walking out.

Patty grinned and jumped on Maka, hugging her tightly. 'Maka! We were sooooo super-duper scared!'

'It's just a sprained ankle, Patty,' Liz sighed. 'There's no need to get so worked up.'

Maka giggled and looked at the door. 'Where's Kid?'

'He's...'

'I'm here,' a familiar voice said. Kid stepped through the door with his hair unusually scruffy. It looked like he had been running his hands through it for a long time. His regular black suit had been replaced by a plain white shirt, with the top two buttons undone, although he remained in his black trousers and shoes.

'Maka, how are you feeling?'

'Much better,' the bubbly girl replied. 'Nygus says I can be walking properly soon.'

'That's good.'

Liz casually pulled Patty towards the door, gesturing for Tsubaki to bring Black Star. The four quietly slipped out, restraining giggles. Kid slumped down on the spare bed and buried his face in his hands.

'Where was Soul?' he asked sharply. 'He should've been there to help his partner.'

'Well, Soul got distracted. I mean, another Kishin ran past and Soul went to tackle it. But, uh, yeah. That's how...'

'That's how you got thrown at a brick wall?'

'Well, I would hardly call it that,' the girl dismissed. 'I mean, all I got out of it was a sprained ankle. I'm fine, honestly. If I wasn't would I do this?'

Grinning, Maka turned her arm into a dark grey scythe.

'That isn't the point, Maka. The point is your partner left you when you need him.'

'I can defend myself!'

'Then why did I end up carrying you back here?!' the death god snapped.

Maka went quiet. 'I know,' she whispered. 'It shouldn't have been your problem. All I seem to do is cause you to bail me out of difficult situations.'

One bed squeaked and another groaned and Kid swapped his seat. His right arm snaked around his friend's shoulders.

'It's okay, Maka. That's what I'm for. I don't mind "bailing you out" because I actually quite enjoy it.'

'What?'

Kid puffed his chest out. 'It's fun to play the hero sometimes.'

'It isn't fun to play the damsel in distress!'

'Well, as long as we're going into role-play here,' somebody snarled from the door, 'it isn't fun to play the stupid sidekick.'

Soul stood in the doorway, red eyes flashing. 'Kid. What are you doing, sitting so close to Maka?'

The young death god quickly moved away, flushed. 'N-Nothing. I-I mean...'

Soul swaggered in just to lean in a cool manner against a bookshelf. 'Well, now, Kid. I think we should talk out in the hallway.'

Maka watched, confused, and her weapon and Kid walked out of the room. The door closed, and she quickly crept up to it.

_Soul smashed Kid into the door, with a snarl from his mouth. 'I think we should make an agreement.'_

'_Why would I want to...' the other boy stuttered. 'I mean...'_

'_Now, now, Kid. We wouldn't want anybody, let alone Maka herself, know your little secret.'_

'_What do you...?'_

'_I'm talking about how you like Maka. I figured it out a few weeks ago. The way you look at her, the way you talk to her, the way you worship the ground she walks on. You have a huge crush on her.'_

'_Have you said anything to her?'_

'_No, but I'm starting to think I should. I can't wait to see the look on your face when she rejects you.'_

'_Why would she reject me?' Kid whispered, worried. He wrung his hands, looking very unprofessional. _

'_Because you're a goddamn death god with no personality. What girl wants a guy who's in charge of death? And look at you, the way you dress. You look like an emo.'_

_Kid opened him mouth to say something, but was interrupted by loud sobs coming from behind the closed door. The two boys looked towards it, and Kid smashed it open._

Maka was curled up on the end of the bed, hugging her knees, choking out strangled sobs. Soul looked confused and watched in a daze as Kid sat down opposite the girl.

'Maka,' he murmured. 'Please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong.'

'It's Soul!' she yelped. 'He... I... You...'

'Calm down and explain to me.'

The soothes of Kid did nothing to calm the young Meister. Fat tears rolled down her red cheeks, and she rocked forward, standing up on the bed on her knees. Kid looked confused, and when Maka threw her arms around his neck, he looked shocked.

'It isn't fair!' she yelled into his chest. His white shirt was feeling very damp, and Kid noticed this, but quickly dismissed it. How could he even think about something as small as a shirt when the girl he loved was crying?

'Soul acts like I can't think about any other guys because he's there! All I need is him! He doesn't even like me talking about Papa anymore! It's too controlling, Kid! I can't handle it!'

Soul snapped to attention and stormed across the room, grabbing Maka by the shoulder. 'I never said that! And what do you mean, too controlling?!'

The girl squeaked with the pain of nails digging into her shoulder.

This was all becoming too much to deal with.

Kid slapped Soul's hand away. 'GET OUT,' the young death god ordered. 'NOW.'

But the girl wasn't done yet. 'I mean, Soul knows I like you, Kid, but he said that it wasn't fair on him, if I got a boyfriend!'

Kid froze. Was this actually happening? Did the girl he love...

Love him back?

Soul stormed out of the infirmary, shouting. 'BE A COUPLE, SEE IF I CARE! BUT I WON'T LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE AS YOU, MAKA! NOT IF YOU'RE GOING TO ABANDON ME FOR HIM!'

Maka let her head fall onto Kid's shoulder.

'What do I do?' she whispered, horrified. 'I either stay with him in the stress-hole or I have no home.'

'Maka, you'll never be homeless as long as I'm here. Come stay in my house. You can have a spare room next to Liz. Or Patty. God, we have too many rooms to count.'

'I can't take that from you. It would kill you to have three girls in the house.'

'It's a big house,' he grinned. 'And besides, it'll make Liz and Patty happy.'

Kid took a deep breath and pushed Maka up to look in her eyes.

'I've loved you for a long time, Maka Albarn. And what you said earlier has given me hope. I think, judging by your words, I can get away with this.'

He tipped her head back slightly, and kissed her. Maka shifted her ankle, and ignored the throbbing pain she felt. When Kid broke the kiss, he looked at her anxiously.

Maka looked at him for a while.

'You got away with it,' she grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I decided to let the one-shot become a real story. This is more fun anyway! It gives a stable opportunity to further investigate Kid and Maka's relationship. Also, if there's any information I've gotten wrong about Spartoi, I am really sorry! I really wanted to write about the new unit but I've only seen the anime (the dubbed version, may I add), and Spartoi isn't even mentioned in that (I think)! If anything is incorrect, please tell me in the reviews! Have fun reading!

Abbie and the horsies ;)

**(xxx)**

**True Feelings – Chapter 2**

**(xxx)**

Maka stood in her room, looking around. She hadn't been home for a few weeks, but eventually, she'd decided to make up with Soul. She couldn't do any missions without her weapon, and she was bored, watching all of her classmates having adventures while she remained behind.

She had found her partner in the music room, sat behind the black grand piano, thoughtfully stroking the keys. She'd given a quick apology and Soul had grinned and said something along the lines of "If I can't support my Meister's love life, that doesn't make me a very cool guy, does it?" and then they were friends again.

Maka's room was small, but she'd made it homely. Recently, she'd remodelled it. Her father, desperate to win back her love, had offered her any amount of money to re-do it. In a moment of weakness, Maka had accepted the money. She'd gotten pale-yellow wallpaper, which was partially covered by posters of her favourite authors. One side of the room held a corkboard. The carpet was white with a red rug in the middle of the room and her bed had a brand new quilt which had been specially made, so it was patterned with scythes, all of Tsubaki's different forms, and twin guns.

The young Meister looked proudly at her new setup, as she pinned photos to the corkboard. There was a knock on the door, and Soul appeared in the doorway.

'Hello,' he grinned. 'I see you're comfortable back at home.'

'Yeah. Call me crazy but I prefer it here rather than at Kid's.'

'_Seriously_? No offence, Maka, but you're crazy sometimes.'

'I would have to agree,' Kid said, walking into the room. 'The mansion is very big indeed. Why do you prefer your apartment?'

The girl grinned at them. 'Because I know this place. It's small and neat and I have it just the way I want it. And I can't get lost in here!'

Kid frowned. 'Anyway, I came to get you two. Father has an assignment for us and wants us to be at school as quickly as possible.'

'I see,' Maka murmured. Without another word, she led the two out of her room, through the apartment, and to the front door. There, she pulled on her new white trench coat, fastened up her new white boots, and tossed Soul his black headband. Of course. Now that the whole Baba Yaga's Castle thing was finished, the kids had been "promoted". Gone were their old ways of school uniform. Now they wore the Spartoi uniform, and they flaunted it proudly around the school. Other students watching enviously as the group walked past, looking sophisticated in their blue-and-white uniforms with their special logo. Everybody in the DWMA knew that these students were two-star Meisters and weapons. They were skilled. They were strong. They were flawless.

(xx)

At least, that's what the students usually thought. Right now, though, the only impression they got was one of carelessness, as the whole of Spartoi went crashing through the school. They were _late_. Soul and Black*Star stayed on the outside of the group, shoving kids out of the way. Kid and Maka stayed at the back, shouting out apologies in every direction, and at the front was Tsubaki. She had been chosen as the first to go into Lord Death's "office" as nobody could stay mad at Tsubaki.

'Lord Death?' the weapon whispered. 'Spartoi, reporting for duty.'

Death looked at the group. They were an odd bunch; from Tsubaki's tall and slim figure to Ox's near-bald head to Fire and Thunder's huge eyes and tiny bodies. But they were all two-star weapons and Meisters. They were all professionals. And they were all easily scared by their commander.

'You kids are very, very late,' Lord Death scolded, waving them in. 'Well, no matter. You're here now. So, kids, we have a bit of a problem.'

'What is it?' Kid asked. He had moved to the front and was one of the few people who had the guts to look his father directly in the eyes.

'There's a new Kishin popped up in Death City.'

Spartoi gave a little gasp.

'Actually, there's quite a few of them. We have no idea where they came from, do we?'

All of the Death Scythes (excluding Soul) appeared from behind Spartoi.

'No, Lord Death,' they mumbled together.

'It's quite a mystery,' Justin said in his loud voice. 'They're all such horrific creations. They deserve no love from our God. Oh, Lord Death, please, find mercy and kindness in your heart! Let your influence rain down upon them who has sinned...'

'That's enough, Justin,' Lord Death scolded. The youngest Death Scythe was on his hands and knees, slowly bowing with his eyes squeezed shut. 'Anyway, kids, uh... split into two teams. There's one on sixty-eight street and another on twenty-four. Maka, I would like your team to handle the one on sixty-eight.'

'Yes, Lord Death!'

Maka gave a chirpy salute before turning and storming out of the death room. The second team stayed behind for a few extra minutes, while the first quickly made their way across town. The sun had just gone down, and the street lamps were flickering alight. While they were making their way down an alley, Kid threw out his arm to block the road and half of Spartoi skidded to a halt.

'There's something up there,' the young reaper murmured, closing his eyes. 'Maka?'

'Yeah, I feel it, too. It's... big.'

'Very big.'

'Doesn't feel too powerful...'

'It could prove a bit of a challenge, though.'

'I doubt it. Gosh, me and Soul could kill that easily.'

Kid looked at her. 'I don't doubt your skills, Maka, but I don't think it's that simple. Why would Father send all seven of us out to beat it if it was easy enough to defeat with one Meister-weapon team?'

'Hmm...' Maka poked her head around the corner. 'Hang the hell on. What the bloody hell is that?!'

Around the corner lounged the weirdest beast the girl had ever seen. It was eight feet tall, bright purple in colour, and had three heads. It was completely bald and wrapped in a ghostly white Roman toga. On the first head sat a flower crown. The third head had a crown of holly leaves. And the second head had a large black crown, made out of twisted pieces of metal. On it's great troll feet were a pair of fluffy slippers.

'It looks my three-headed Roman grandfather!' Soul scoffed. 'This guy will be a push-over! Come on, Maka! We made Spartoi for a reason!'

Soul shone with a white light and transformed into a Death Scythe.

'Kid,' Liz cautioned, in her gun form. 'That isn't a normal Kishin, is it?'

'Technically, you can't g_et _a normal Kishin.'

'Your girlfriend is too brave for her own good!'

Kid chuckled, watching Maka jump, flip, and strike the monster on the back with her partner. Black*Star yelled out insult after insult, attacking the feet, making the Kishin hop around, howling in pain.

'What can I say?'

Kid tightened his grip on his partners and smirked. His eyes met Maka's and she yelled for him to join in.

'It's something she gets from her mother.'


	3. Chapter 3

So, I originally gave up on "True Feelings" because I have a bad habit of dropping a story halfway through and losing interest. However, some of you have asked for more chapters, so I'll do my best to deliver them to you. Don't be surprised if they're few and far between; my inspiration is limited these days.

Abbie and the horsies

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

**(xx)**

'_I wasn't expecting this.'_

'_I don't think anybody was.'_

'_How did it happen?'_

'_It was Soul's fault,' somebody growled. Kid was sat in a seat. 'He didn't do what Maka told him to do! He wanted to fight his way! And now it's his fault!'_

'_I wouldn't blame it on Soul,' Tsubaki scolded, looking pale. 'It's our fault too. We didn't pay attention. We could've blocked that attack.'_

'_I'm really sorry, Kid,' Black Star whispered. He was eerily silent, but then, one of his best friends was lying in front of them._

'_It isn't your fault,' Kid choked out. He held a small and delicate hand in his. 'It's all his! If I ever see Soul again, I'll kill him!' Tears slid down his nose and landed on the two twined hands. 'It's his entire fault Maka's in a coma!'_

**(xx)**

Every day, Kid would sit by Maka's side and talk to her. She'd taken up residence in one of the spare rooms in Kid's mansion. He'd refused to have her anywhere else. Every day, without fail, Kid would search relentlessly to find the key to waking Maka up, then he would come back, dirty and tired, and talk to her about it. At the end of the day, he kissed her on the forehead and whispered 'goodnight' before returning to his own room to sleep.

Since the day of the accident, Soul had been missing. When Maka was hit by the Kishin, Soul phased out of his weapon form and stood looking at his Meister helplessly. Black Star destroyed the Kishin quickly, and ran to join his best friend.

'No, Maka...'

'What's wrong?' Kid had asked. 'Where's Maka?'

Soul's face twisted into a horrified mask and he narrowly avoided being shot by Liz.

'YOU PRAT,' Kid hollered, 'LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER!'

Soul threw a last glance at his Meister and took off down the street.

'Coward,' Kid whispered, as he picked Maka up. 'She tried to fight, but he ran away. How could Maka partner up with somebody with so little courage?'

Fuming and crying, Kid carried the girl he loved away from the battle scene, all the way to his house, where he decided she would stay, so he could look after her.

**(xx)**

And then, one day, something peculiar happened. Kid was walking through his house, thinking about different methods to wake people from a coma. He was outside of Maka's room when he heard a loud bang. Inside of the room, somebody swore. Kid opened the door and peered in, hoping to find the best.

Instead, he found the worst.

Soul was crouched on the plush carpet, looking around wildly. He gave off the impression of a wild animal, with a five o'clock shadow covering his chin.

'Mr Evans,' Kid began coolly, 'why are you in my girlfriend's room?'

Soul gasped loudly, and phased into a scythe. Kid crossed the room and picked him up, one eyebrow raised.

'I can still see you, sir.'

'Pfft. No you can't. I'm a scythe.'

'What drugs are you on?' the death god snapped. 'You're being beyond stupid. Wake up and face what you've caused.'

Quite rudely, Kid dropped the scythe on the floor and sat down on the edge of Maka's bed. Her hair was fanned out on her pillow, her eyes shut, her lips parted ever so slightly.

'Wow. The bookworm became bangable,' the weapon whistled. 'I would do her. Y'know. If she was awake.'

'What the hell happened to you? You're a sex maniac.'

The scythe wriggled around on the carpet. 'I did a couple of chicks while I was running around. None as quirky as Maka though. I think she'd fight back and make it interesting. These girls just lay there and giggled.'

Kid glared at him, disgusted. 'I can't believe you're telling me about this. You're like a rabid animal.'

Soul phased into his normal form, and shot the other boy a dirty glare. 'Oh, puh-lease. I'm still the same old Soul.'

'_Very _deep down.'

'Yeah, well, I came to collect Maka. But she's still sleeping. Why isn't she awake yet? Have you even been trying?'

Kid fumed silently, hands balling into fists, his skull rings digging harshly into his palms. 'Of course I have!' he growled. 'I spend all day searching for something! I found something about a kind of skin oil in Morocco, I think, and it made her move, but she didn't wake up.'

'Have you tried something like, I don't know, _more oil_?'

'It isn't that simple,' the death god sighed, rapidly losing his patience. 'Besides, she's allergic to it anyway. She broke out in a rash for a few days.'

Soul stopped paying attention and began to finger the books on a shelf that drew level with his nose. 'What's this?' he asked, bringing out an old book bound in leather and covered in dust.

'They're all books that I think will help me wake Maka. They all say different things, though. That's how I found out about the skin oil, in one of those.'

'What'd this book say?' the scythe asked, flipping through it. He couldn't find anything to read, however; it was in a completely different language.

Kid rose from the bed and quickly plucked it from Soul's grubby fingers. 'One, this book is extremely rare – please don't touch. Two, this book didn't give me a solid method. Three, no, you can't read it. It's written in the ancient Death Tongue. Only somebody like me and Father can understand it. Although, I was in the process of teaching it to Maka; she's so intelligent, she picked it almost instantly.'

'That's cool, dude,' Soul yawned, and he crossed the room to his Meister. 'So. Do you want me to wake her up?'

'Excuse me?'

'I could probably wake her up. Look!'

Kid watched in horror as Soul straddled Maka and began to slap her repeatedly across the face.

**(xx)**

'GET OFF OF HER!' Kid bellowed, grabbing Soul and tossing him away. 'What the hell are you doing?!'

'I thought I could wake her up this way!' the shark-boy protested, scrambling backwards. 'Honest!'

His blood ran cold as he realised he was pressed into a corner. 'Hey, Kid, why not help and old pal out, hey?'

Conflicting emotions ran through Kid's mind. Yes, Soul was the cause of Maka's coma, but really, he should've been ready to defend her. Memories of basketball games and drinking in bars and late, midnight parties flittered across his mind. Soul had been a very close friend.

But he'd hurt his closest.

'I'm not going to help you. It's your fault this happened. Now, I suggest you apologise for touching my books, for slapping Maka, and then leave.'

'Through the window?' Soul joked.

Kid reached up and slid the ancient book back into it's place on the shelf. 'Door or window – whichever you prefer.'

With a heavy sigh, and a fleeting glance as his Meister, the scythe crouched on the windowsill.

'Kid.'

'Yes?'

'I'll be back for her. When she wakes up. I'll come back and we'll leave.'

'We'll see about that.'

With a grunt, Soul jumped, and in a flash, he was away, darting across the immaculate green lawns of Kid's home.


End file.
